Waking up Su-Kage 4/11/14
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki, Athena Uzumaki '' 'Title: Waking up Su-Kage' EmpsAthenaSoriDrach: -waking up with start, looking around herself, the grey walls causing her to groan, she knew where she was and kind of dreaded the images that came back to her as she recalled the event as it unfolded in her memory, Looking up at the roof, glaring at it watching the white curtained sheets catch the little of the air that was filtered through the quiet room, tapping her foot lazily from side to side as she looked to the wall closes to her, the cabinet the grey wall... yea she was in the Amegakure hospital... she had passed out no doubt. Sighing closing her eyes, as she slumped back on to the pillow under her running her hand along her arm feeling the reddened mark, no longer hot but still aching slightly under her skin, running the same finger over the small little bandage over her cheek. She wasn't so much a vane person but she sure as hell wouldn't be happy with a scar of her puppet skin. Not cool, shaking her head as she ran her finger tips over it closed eyed feeling nothing there. Her senses told her she had been sleeping for some time. Feeling rested, feeling her threads playing pensively around the space. Her senses spiking as she sighed, speaking sensing his chakra within the room, curiosity spiking as she leaned over the bed edge popping her head out to look over the edge. Seeing her Jounin kit laying folded on a chair in a neat pile and …. him sitting on a chair... narrowing her eyes pouting slightly. Unsure for a moment if he had realized she was awake or if she had noticed him being there. All in all unsure of what to say her ego a little bruised after their match. Looking away as she toyed with a strand of her hair. Flicking it between her digits as her emerald eyes darted about the room, putting the series of events together, mouthing the words silently to herself, Questions of how the hell had she gotten here and other such things far embarrassing to state more than mentally, Looking down at her clothes blushing at it shaking her head, gritting her teeth to it. The hell was he doing here...her frown growing as she furrowed her brows... half expecting him to gloat about their match... crossing her arms exhaling rather louder then she had intended... sure he had heard... if he hadn't realized she was awake before she was sure he did now... if he was awake himself. Pending the question what time was it and how long she had been out for and why the hell was he still sitting there...Chewing her bottom lip as she picked up the pillow throwing it at the curtain through the slight gap and directing at him, pouting as she did so, no words spoken behind it. Simply just hearing it thud against something as she sat up pulling her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them, staring at the white curtain sure of the silhouette that was poised behind it- Kagato: -It had been two days since the events at the falls, seeing as how long ti was taking her to wake up he felt a little guilty about going all out seeing as the sate she was in after words, but he had never left the room since getting her to the hospital. If there was something that needed to be done they sought him out where he was but it had to be of the upmost importance. He had given the order to not be bothered while he was there unless it was an extreme circumstance. He sat in his chair a crossed the room from her hospital bed as Medical nin came in and out of her room checking on her seeing to her wounds and making sure she recovered her chakra. He had removed his headbands both from around his neck and his head, along with his armored gloves and shin guards. He had his robe all folded up in the one corner of his chair to act like a pillow. He sat there day in and day out like a sentinel ever vigilant. His Blue and green eyes watching over her as she slept, moving back and forth rapidly watching for any movement she might make, he didn’t want to miss her waking up, maybe it was that he felt a bit guilty seeing as he is the one who put her in this state.. He watched seeing little movements from her shifting about until all of a sudden a pillow came whizzing through the air and straight for him a little stunned at first but his reaction time never wavered, with his right hand he grasped at the thrown pillow, taking hold of it and placing it off to the side. - Well now looks like someone is finally awake. He chuckled a bit then his face took on a bit more of a serious look about it. His eyebrows lowered and a look of concern was brushed a crossed his face like a paint brush stroke. - How are you feeling are you feeling alright? –He paused for a moment bringing his thumb and pointer finger to his chin taking a light hold of it as if in deep thought. He had been worried about her ever since he brought her into this place. Kagato didn’t much care for hospitals or anyone medical facility, they just made him feel uncomfortable and he was sure that she felt the same way. He got up from his chair and walked over to her bed side, with a half-smile yet still having a look of concern. The Amegakure was known for their technological advancements but even with that he was still worried about her wellbeing. He placed both his right and left hand on her bed side his eyes locked on her body. - Do you need a medical nin to come? Are you in any pain? I will see to it that you are looked after with all the best care we have to offer, -His normal cool demeanor was gone at this moment all there was concern about her wellbeing flooding his every action and thought.- EmpsAthenaSoriDrach: -Watching him catch the pillow only now watching it be placed to the side as she looked him over, momentarily flicking her green eyed gaze over him from top to bottom, then back to the wall, how long had he been there. Since she got there she assumed, shaking her head to it , her strands cascading around her cheeks as she sighed once again, chewing her bottom lip thinking over the idea, the slight blush tinting her cheeks. Had he been here the whole time... Closing her eyes to the idea trying to push the thought out of her head. Somewhat mulling over the hope she hadn't done anything weird in her sleep, looking back to him noticing his slightly sleep deprived eyes, tearing her own gaze away from his, chewing her bottom lip, His comments slightly making her twitch as she slumped back at the remaining pillow staring at the roof Irritation flowing through her sigh. The idea of two days passing somewhat bothering her. It had seen her own silly fault she hadn't seen more sparing about her chakra at-least that was how she sore it to be. Her dreams the whole time seemed to be of the match and it's outcome. Not entirely was she displease with it but she had vowed silently to herself upon watching his clones back that she would make him pay for embarrassing her in such a way, chewing her bottom lip as she thought on it. She wasn't really mad at him she had to be honest she was more furious at herself, his words just somewhat sparking some latent rage in her as she looked away, flicking a sideways glance over at him watching him approach, “I am fine.... I don't need their help... two days is plenty of sleep for me. I am not weak...” -sighing to her somewhat aggressive response as she sat back up swinging her legs over the side of the bed, looking up at him- “ How long have you been here... watching over me Kagato...” -narrowing her eyes on him using his first name in a slightly direct manor to reflect the slight irritation at the idea, reaching out her hand to touch under the slight shadowing under his eyes- “Baaaaaka...You're worried about me... I am safe in here...” -sighing, the match had been her choice after all she wouldn't have gone into it un preprepared of the consequences that would ensue, her soft fingertip tracing the line, pulling it away somewhat embarrassed she had just touched him, unsure where the compulsion had come from... the time away from him sleeping m...maybe...the though making her wish to shake it off. For her it had felt like mere moments... for him... she wasn't sure... had he been worrying about her the whole time. Sighing to it as she looked back up, picking up the tone in his words, official almost sounding, tilting her head to the side as she looked up- “Mmmm..” -clearing her voice bringing her hands back to herself placing them at her sides against the soft white sheeted mattress, speaking in response as officially as she could- “I am ready to go Kage.. I do not need more aid” -her words almost spoken as a question as she looked in the direction of his eyes, but past them as she usually did to keep those pesky butterflies he caused at bay- Kagato: -He shook his head from left to right slowly his red crimson strands rather discombobulated due to the fact he hadn’t really left the room or cared much about his appearance he was more worried about her. – I never said you were weak… -His words seemed to be long and drawn out- rather the opposite I think you are rather strong and capable. -His eyes fixated on her movements, he could tell with just her body language she was ore then a bit irritated at what had happened. Thoughts popped into his head about how he probably should have taken it easier on her but he didn’t upon her request. His facial expressions which normally were cold and emotionless took on a soft, concerned tone. His eyes darted to her hand as she reached up and touched under his darkened eyes, closing slightly about half way. He was a bit nervous about answering her question at first seeing as she would most likely yell at him for what he had done.- I have been here throughout your stay here, I have never left your room, nor have I slept for being afraid I would miss when you woke up. – He reached his right hand outward placing it gently on her cheek, caressing the side of her cheek. His eyes locking on her green moon like pools she had for eyes. He was peering so deeply that it was if he was looking into her very soul.- I am sure you are safe her but I wasn’t going to take any risks or leave it up to chance. – He nervously bit onto his left lip ring taking a tight grip of it with his teeth he nodded to her words sinking into his ears her tone of voice changing almost all business like.- Well I have to talk to the Medical nin to see if you are all cleared or not. After all you just woke up, need to take it slow for a bit.- with his left hand’s finger tips he brushed a few strands of her red tresses to the side.- I’m just worried about your wellbeing you know.. And I have missed hearing the sound of your voice a great deal. –his head lowered a bit his crimson strands of hair sweeping through the air with little resistance fall into place in front of his face which he was thankful for before no more than a spilt second later a faint bit of red painted a crossed his cheeks, as a love struck smile formed and illuminated his face. He couldn’t believe he just admitted that a shock wave of nervousness flooded his body his skin felt hot yet cool at the same time it was a very odd sensation but only one she brought out in him. He slowly dropped his hand from her cheek and turned away from her and began to make his way to the door of her room- One moment let he go talk to the medical staff. He griped the door knob lightly turning it slowly before stepping outside to talk to the medical nin. After talking to the one in charge of her care he learned that she could leave at any time she felt ready to do so. He thanked them for taking such good care of her before making his way back to her bed side. His lips parted slowly as he reached out for her right hand trying to take her hand in his- Well They say you can leave anytime you are ready. –He paused for a moment before asking the question he needed her to answer.- As you well know I asked you to become a Su-Kage of Amegakure, now that we got the spar out of the way do you wish it except such a title. –his words taking on a more serious tone.- It is up to you after all and if you do not wish to accept this title I can understand but I think you would be perfect for the role as well as I would get to have you by my side even more so, on that note there is no one else suited for this in my opinion. EmpsAthenaSoriDrach: -He seriously looked tired, sighing to the image as he turned his back to her, she felt fine. If those medical nin said otherwise she was sure she would just jail break, the idea making her smile as her eyes trailed down the path of his turned back. Unsure if he was trying to hide his tiredness of if it was something else, sighing to the image. Narrowed eyes watching him exit the room. His words of missing her voice somewhat taking a delayed moment to process her hand reaching out to air even though her eyes knew he was already standing outside. Slight worry in her actions reflecting maybe after all this time of being here now she was awake would he just leave and get about his duties, looking back to her mind sheltering grey wall bringing her hand to her chest somewhat trying to compose her thoughts. Shaking her head to it, stray strands falling about her face. It must have been rough on him... she had done something very cruel she was sure of it... making him fight her then him sitting there to watch the aftermath, cruel indeed, hoping within herself it hadn't made him worry too much. It was a ninja’s life to be put into danger... and for him she would do it countless amounts of time regardless of position. Sighing heavily as she pulled her knees up to her chest slumping over them, her arms dangling in front of her. The faster she was out of this place the better. The marks would heal and if they tried to scar she could always replace the skin there with a true shell of her puppet. Her skin and outside was the only parts of her aside from her seal in her chest that was still human... sighing to it... worry hitting her if he had seen that side of her, chewing her bottom lip as she pushed the worry back behind her facade expression. Looking up at him as he re-entered the room, his face back up hiding it...narrows her eyes to it as he took her hand, Blushing darkly at it... Even though there was precedence for the affection he was still her Kage and someone who held a rather large part in her puppet like heart, the reaction to his touch always had this effect on her it seemed, Looking away only to peer back at him through her scarlet unruly strands, letting her knee slide down the other. Her high white sock on her left sliding along the grey sheet as she looked up at him. His words may have been official but they were laced with a somewhat embarrassing nature to them, chewing her lip as she sighed, slipping off the edge of the bed to stand, and closing her eyes momentarily as she thought to herself. Standing before him chest height. Reopening her eyes determination flooding her expression- “I will take the position.....” -flicking her eyes away as she nodded to herself somewhat reassuring herself it was the right choice, her eyes returning to stare past his... only to deviate to connect to his fully... something that made her practically weak at the knees, but held. Closing her eyes as she brought his hand to rest his fingertips on her cheek- “I will not to let this faith in my falter, Kagato... just tell me what I need to do to make it official” -The sensation calming her resolve, flicking her eyes back open- “Now..... tell me... How much sleep have you had Baaaaaka Kage” -Flicking his nose with her free hand, grinning playfully at it, fingernail meeting his middle black nose stud- Kagato: -He gave her a soft smile with a beaming expression on his face watching her face turn different shades of red. Watching her slip off the bed and stand in front of him- Well as far as what you have to do to make this official, you are all set to go as far as that, nothing more needed since you have already agreed to it. –His fingers brought to her cheek by her own hand; he danced his fingertips along the skin of her cheek with tenderness intentions. He leaned his forehead down to hers resting his up against hers. His lips parting and in a whisper tone his words slipped past his lips with a soothing flow.- I am glad that you are willing to do this I wouldn’t or couldn’t think of anyone else better suited to be by my side. I have no doubt my faith in you is well placed. He placed his other hand lightly on the small of her back nudging her closer to him. –I haven’t really slept at all I have been waiting for you to wake up, I am really glad you are alright. Is there somewhere else you would like to go after this? I am not leaving your side…- He wanted to be near her, he had been watching her for two days now waiting for her to wake up concerned only for her wellbeing. His emotions fueling his intentions at this point he wasn’t going to let her out of her sight at least not this early, he felt bad for putting her in this position in the first place. He ended up putting someone who he cared for a lot in the hospital an image he couldn’t shake from his mind. She was one he would do anything to protect yet his was the reason she was here for the past two days. - Is there any where you would like to go? Anywhere at all? Or would you just rather go back home and rest? I guess I should ask if you even want my company in the first place – He let out a nervous laugh, his eyes closing slightly he was tired but he wasn’t going to let her see that after all he was bound and determined to make this up to her somehow. Just with those two days he hadn’t heard her voice he missed her like crazy, this feeling was more the clear to him. His crimson strands dangling flowing back and forth slightly. Being this close to her made him a bit nervous yet he wanted to be near her he liked the feeling he did get from being near her.- EmpsAthenaSoriDrach: -smiling shaking her head resting her head on his chest as she laughed this words, seeing his apparent nervousness amusing to her, something about it being almost foreign to his visage, releasing his hand from her cheek as she tilted her head to the side, looking up at him, hoping she hadn't imagined it as another thought popped into her head- “I am thinking if you have been here for two days after our battle you might need to yourself up clean up a finger running up his cheek to toy and rub her index and her thumb over a lock of his hair raising an eye brow to it... mm and haha mm.. you will have to leave my side sometime you know... a girls gotta get changed eventually... or at least turn around.... jez” - indicating a spinning gesture with her finger tip, laughing as she walked around him picking up her attire, almost convinced she had seen him go ridged at the prospect of her stripping off in the same room as he stood, his back now to hers, as she spoke her teasing words- “No peeking” -she just grinned and drew the white curtain closed behind herself as she removed the attire she had been wearing, dropping it to the floor in a neat pile, a smirk tweaking at the edge of her lips as she tied her “thread” Kanjied forehead protector to her, pulling her black leathers and half of her battle gear back on, it had been cleaned and repaired from what she could tell, raising an eye brow to it... unsure if the Ame did really have a hospital laundry service, the idea making her somewhat ponder the thought as she drew the curtains open stepping out almost fully dressed aside from her arm guards and scrolls and weaponry, her weaponry being somewhat absent from the room, reminding herself she would later need to pick it up from where ever it seemed to be being held- “shall we?...to the Ame” -The center of the Ame had been somewhat of a fond spot for her and tended to be one that she knew anything could happen there, smiling to the thought of leaving this place. Barely conscious for over an hour and she was itching to get the hell out of there... the idea of standing in the rain seemed to be something her skin missed. Like the most soothing rush, smiling to the thought as she brushed a ringlet out of her eyes and walked out...mmm the rain that felt like him all over her... made her blush lightly looking up at the sky as they exited the building, something about it she could never explain... walking out into the water instantly soaking into her clothes material, holding her remaining garments to her chest. Closing her eyes walking out into it as she smiled. “You know, I have a little secret...mm... I am happiest when standing in the rain...” -feeling the little beads fall over her as she paused momentarily, her strands soaking in the clear streams. “I wonder why” -speaking back behind herself, knowing he would be following in tow. Walking back to the silent middle center humming to herself as she clipped her arms armoring onto her arms- Kagato: -Oh I am fine, I will after a bit I think, but you only have been awake for a short time.-He shook his head to her comments about no peeking, and he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. As she was getting dressed he thought it best to gather up what items he did have here. He picked up his long black robe with purple armor attached to the shoulders and collar a swung it over his shoulders slipping his arms through each of the sleeves with ease. He next picked up his black horned headband marked the rain Kanji in purple in his right hand. He lifted his left hand to the back of his head untying the mess red pony tail he had his hair pulled back in, letting his red stands fall along his shoulders and back. He placed the horned black metal head band against his forehead and tied it in place firmly. He gathered up his Rain head band as well placing it around his neck tying it in place loosely so that it dangled somewhat around his neck. He bent down picking up his armored gloves and shin guard which were a purple metal in color strapping first his right and left shin guards over top of his shoes. H quickly pulled each glove over top of his hands tugging them up his arms and back into place. He flung his black back pack over his right shoulder for the time being not wanting to full put it on like he normally had it. Which he remembered he had to replace some of the dressings in his medical kit he had used on her after their little spar. He looked over towards the white curtain as her cloths dropped to the floor, he smiled at this thought and was half tempted to take a peek but he thought it wise not to, he shook his head chuckling at that thought, soon after he emerging from the curtain almost fully dressed besides her weaponry which he had stored in his backpack for safe keeping. He nods to her statement about where she wanted to go and began to follow her out the door stepping out into the rain. - The rain is rather soothing, I find I am the most calm while just standing in it, letting the drops run over my body. Not a lot of people would think the same as us I would gather though. As far as why you enjoy it only you can answer that, the rain to me is more than just rain it is tied to my very senses and makes me feel as if I a one with the village itself . – He followed right behind her as they made their way to the center of the village, the destination she had chosen.- 'End Results: 'Athena woke up, and a'ccepted '''the role as Su-Kage